GerIta: I Pinky Promise
by HetaliaUSUKcp-MomoChan
Summary: After waking up to Italy's surprises, Germany finds himself finds himself growing more attached to the little Italian. His promises, his own surprises, and more make their friendship into something much more. But it seems like someone else is slowly coming back to Italy's memory. GerIta Also ItalyxHRE


GerIta: I Pinky Promise

Chapter 1: Buongiorno!

_Ciao! It is Italy~ Recently, I've been staying at Germany's house lately! He's being prettyyyy friendly lately! Veh~ I wonder why?~_

_Veh! Whatever~! I'm just very happy he's being nice and kind and all those things! Maybe it's because I've gotten him into PASTA lately! Vehhh~ That's probably it! We've been all friendly since me and Germany stayed together last New Years! Poor Japan couldn't make it, so we were all alone! He's been pretty nice since then! Hmm~ I wonder~ Well, Hasta la Pasta! _

OOOOOO

Germany slowly woke in his bed, only to find a certain Italian missing; he knew he was in the bed last night, he always snuck in. It was a nice Saturday morning, Summer had just started and his boss had given him a bit of a break. This morning was peaceful, quiet, which made him think Italy was gone now. He sat up, fixed his hair to the right place, and got himself out of bed. He took his tang top off and switched into a loose dress shirt, buttoned it up only a little more than half way though. As he thought it would be a nice and peaceful day, his thoughts soon changed when he smelled cooking down stairs.

Germany quickly made his ways downstairs to the kitchen, he stopped at the doorway when once he saw what was on the table.

Baskets and plates of fresh baked bread rolls, cookies, biscotti, rolls with creamy chocolate on them, butter and jam set on the side, and steaming hot chocolate, all set up nicely and ready to eat on the kitchen table; Colorful napkins and shining silver wear laid next to them. Germany stood there a bit in shocked, he looked around as he saw Italy in a apron finishing another batch of hot chocolate. "I-Italy," He said. Italy quickly turned toward Germany and smiled.

"Veh~ Germany!" He smiled. "Good morning!"

"J-Ja. Good morning." Germany stuttered a bit. "What is all this?"

Italy's smile widen. "I made-a breakfast for-a you! Veh~ This is-a all me and Romano would-a eat in the morning!"

"Y-You two would eat all this?"

"Nope~ Not at all." Italy said, Germany sighed a bit in relief. "We eat a lot more than this in the morning!" Germany stood there in shock again. "We are very hungry Italians in the morning, veh~"

"O-oh…." Germany said. Italy put the hot chocolate on the counter and quickly made his way over to Germany. The Italian quickly grabbed onto Germany's hand and pulled him in more to the table, telling him to sit and help himself. "So is this a traditional Italian breakfast, Italy?"

"Veh~ Si! Pretty much!" He brought the hot chocolate over and joined Germany in the seat next to the German. "Help-a yourself Germany!" Italy said. He didn't hesitate to help himself to his own breakfast; Italy quickly grabbed a plate and started loading breads and biscuits onto his plate, then covering them with more chocolate or jam. Germany watched the Italian going all out on breakfast before taking some for himself. For as long as he had known the Italian, he never actually had an Italian breakfast, if you can believe it. Usually he would make pasta or pizza, always a lunch or a dinner, but it seemed like this morning was special.

"I-Italy." Germany started as the Italian drank some hot chocolate. "What's this about today?" Italy looked toward him, chewing onto his biscuit. "Y-You've never made me breakfast before." Italy got a big smile.

"Germany~" He said. "You don't-a remember?"

"R-remember what?"

"It's-a today!"

"W-What is today?"

"This day, all those years ago," Italy said. "It's-a the day you made-a a promise to always be my-a friend and never forget-a about me." Germany had his full attention toward Italy now. "Veh~ You said, '_If you're ever in danger let me know, I'll be there no matter what_'" Italy tried to make a German accent, though he failed. " '_You're my friend, I will not fail you. And when I'm in trouble you must be there to help me too_.'"

Germany sat there a bit in shock. "I-Italy…" He said. "Y-You remembered all that? I-I said that…. Almost more than 50 years ago…"

"Of course I remembered!" Italy said. "It's-a the day I became-a your BFF." He smiled. Germany felt a slight, _just a slight_, blush across his cheeks. "I'll-a always remember that day-a Germany."

"M-Me too…." Germany said. "H-Hey….Italy…"

"Veh?"

"W-Would you like to spend the day together? Just you and me?" Germany shyly said, Italy smiled more.

"Si~ Sure thing Germany~" he said. "What do you want-a do?"

"W-Well," Germany started. "I think I have an idea. I'll take you when you we finish breakfast."

"Okay!~" Italy munched into his chocolate filled biscuit. Germany smiled and bit into his own, he believed this would be a good day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you~

I do not own any of the characters used in this, nor do I own the anime they come from.

Veh!~ My first GerIta story! Yay~! I hope it seems good so far :3 _The chapters will be longer! This is just a proto_

In case you were wondering, the Germany quote that Italy said, is from the English Dub of the Anime, I rewatched it~ I knowwww~ And I'm sorry I did more of Italy's accent that Germanys with the (word)-a…. I don't know how to write Germany's accent DX

Translations:

Italian:

Buongiorno!: Good morning!


End file.
